The Duck In Hawk's Feathers
by typhoonboom08
Summary: Staring around the locker room after his first practice as a Duck, Adam reflects on how his life has changed and most importantly, figures out what it means to be on a real team and have a real friend.


**AN:** Just something that popped in my and refused to go away. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Not sure why I ever bother putting this in, because if this story's here, then I clearly don't own the Mighty Ducks, but I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

* * *

**The Duck In Hawks' Feathers**

Adam kept off to the side, right out of the way as they came back into the change room. His first practice with the Ducks could be summed in one word: cold.

_Not that I didn't expect it._ He mentally sighed, shrugging off his new jersey and just holding it in his hands, staring. #99. A small, humourless smile spread across his lips as he read that. Two nines. Another reminder of what he was before. The #9 Hawk.

_Putting on a Duck's jersey doesn't make you a real Duck._ That had actually stung a lot more than he'd ever thought it would, more than he cared to admit. It had stuck in his head the whole time they practiced. The Ducks had made sure of that.

They weren't willing to work with him at all. When they scrimmaged, it only took a few minutes to realise that. They wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't hand him the puck. If he wanted it, he had to take it from the opposition himself. Mostly he just acted like and enforcer while simultaneously trying to keep his aggravation in check. He didn't blame them for this after all. The Hawks had been horrible to them. He'd been horrible to them.

There was no reason for them to like him. He was the spoilt rich kid who came along and taunted them whenever his so-called friends felt the urge to give them hell. Which was whenever they saw them. It happened a lot more than he was keen to admit. And while he never went to the extremes Larson, McGill and the others did, off the ice anyway, he always followed their lead. He always felt a little guilty when it was over, but he couldn't deny that he did get some amusement out of it. And it felt good, to be strong and proud alongside his friends. To feel like he was one of them, like he belonged.

_So much for that._ He couldn't stop the soft, sad sigh from leaving his mouth at that and tensed. Clenching his fists tightly around his jersey, he rapidly flickered his eyes from left to right, desperately hoping that none of the Ducks had heard it. Everything he says and does would be taken the wrong way by this group and that Hall boy, Jesse, was looking for every opportunity to remind him that he wasn't wanted. He didn't want to start something up again. The other Ducks would side with him. _They're loyal to each other and I'm not one of them._

Seeing that only the new Duncan boy, Tommy, Adam was pretty sure that was his name, was close enough to hear and was shouting avidly over to the other Hall, Terry, he let his body relax, careful not to let anything else slip through his lips. No one had noticed.

Of course, that had its downside too. Without a new conflict, a new sting, his mind instantly retracted back to its last painful thought. The Hawks. And how they had completely abandoned him.

The moment he left the Hawks team, they turned on him. He didn't get any warning, he just went to school and McGill shoved him against a locker as he, Larson, and two others walked down the hall. Come lunch, he took one step into the cafeteria and immediately noticed that one seat had been removed from the Hawks' table and the others were all filled with his old teammates, all of them sneering at him. He didn't to hear the teasing and taunting that went on from the that moment onward. It was clear, if he wasn't a Hawk, they wanted nothing to do with him. He was useless to them, to be discarded. To make it even worse for him, he had no other friends to lean on. The Hawks had everything that the rest of the students had that made them feel great and superior, plus a great deal more aggression. They dominated. No one was really safe to approach them, talk to them. As such, Adam had effectively been made the school's number one pariah.

_They never really cared about me. Only what I could do for them._ That had to be the most painful realisation Adam had ever had. It crushed him, had him crying himself to sleep more than once in the last week, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. Adam had worked so hard to fit in, to make the other the others like him, to act like one of them. He buried parts of himself seeking the approval of his friends and teammates, the parts of him that made him feel guilty after tormenting District 5. He thought that if he could just get their approval, their friendship, it'd be worth it. But now, he wished he'd never so much as met them. They were only interested in what he could for them. On the ice, he was the star player, dominating, unnecessarily aggressive, near untouchable. He could help them guarantee victory. Off the ice, he was another source of manpower and intimidation, or another route of getting stuff that their own parents didn't feel like getting for them. How many times had McGill come over just to play on Adam's Nintendo just because his parents had taken his away? He always felt a little uncomfortable when they did stuff like that, but what could he do? They were the only friends he had. He only had his interactions with them to go on. How could he know that they weren't acting like real friends?

_They never acted like this._ Adam wasn't sure if he was amused or miserable as he slowly, carefully turned around. The playful bantering and laughter was echoing around the room. It just kept going on. He couldn't fight the urge and watch in wonder. Huge smiles covered just about every face, so long as they weren't looking at him. But unlike the Hawks' after a training session, there was no superiority or attempts to climb over each other to the top of the heap. Yes, they bragged about their growing skills, but they also complimented each other's. Yes, they teased and joked over someone's failures, but it was all light, playful, not derogatory, and when someone's feelings were hurt, one of the others, usually Moreau, was quick to comfort and defend them while the offender turned sheepish and apologetic. They weren't trying to prove they were the best, weren't trying to gain power within the group, steal the position of Captain. Actually, this team didn't even have a captain, as weird as that was to Adam. They were only trying to improve and encouraging others to improve. They...simply wanted to have fun and help the others enjoy it too!

Such a thing was completely unheard of to Adam. He couldn't remember hockey ever truly been about fun. He loved it of course, he did have a bit of fun in actual games, but it was still mostly work, exercise and adrenaline, especially training. Something he'd be willing to make a career out of, to gain attention from. And a serious competition even amongst teammates. But now, watching the ducks, joining in their practice, seeing the friendly encouragement they got from their coach and each other when they screwed up instead of sneers and rants demanding they do better, it left him mystified. And...actually enjoying himself when he wasn't being glared at and shoved off. It was fun for them, truly fun and they were truly fond and protective of each other. Everything Adam had longed for his entire life. Everything he thought he had. Everything he never realised was actually missing, because he never truly understood what camaraderie and friendship were, what they really looked and felt like.

_Now I can see it. After I blew my chance for it._ He thought sadly, turning back around as Jesse turned a glare on him, fumbling to unclip his pads. He actually glared at his bag as he shoved the protective equipment into it. Not two weeks ago, he was proud to hold it, to bear anything with the Hawks symbol on it. Now, he actually found himself wishing that it was green. He couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like for him if he'd been on this team all year. _Would they have accepted me? They would have been a better team from the beginning. I would have taught them to be better if they let me. Would I have played? They didn't even have actual padding or even a uniform. Dad would have just looked down his nose at them and dragged me away. I would have fought to play with them though, right? I mean, I wanna play, no matter what. And...they seem nice to each other at least._

_Oh, what's the point of wondering about that now?_ He scowled, shaking his head as he waited for the others to finish up. He wanted to shower, but he was perfectly happy to wait until the others were done. It wouldn't get him in their good books, but the courtesy and avoidance would at least lessen the possibilities of confrontation.

Picking up his jersey again, he absentmindedly fingered the duck insignia as he subtly looked around the room, taking in his new teammates again. Jesse, the shrimp, Peter Mark if he got the name right, Terry and Karp had already headed off into the showers right after Moreau and the Duncan girl, Tammy, exited them. He wondered how awkward and unnerving it was for the girls, sharing the same shower with the boys. There had to be strict rules on that situation and Lady's first was a clear start. But that wasn't important right now.

Averman was talking up a storm to Golberg, who was just rolling his eyes. Adam didn't blame him, he'd seen what Averman was like at their last game against the Hawks and it was the same at every other meeting. He just doesn't shut up and not much of what he says is anything other than stupid and annoying. He guessed Averman was the kind of guy that had to grow on you. Even as Adam watched his exasperation, he could still see flickers of amusement in Golberg's face. It gave him a bit of hope. If the group could grow fond of Averman, maybe they could do the same for him.

"Tommy, would you hurry up!" Tammy cried, staring at her brother exasperatedly, drawing Adam's attention. "I do _not_ wait for the next bus and I'm not dealing with that smell all the way home."

"Yeah, yeah." Tommy retorted, waving her off as she glared at him, returning to his conversation with Reed as he stood and gathered his stuff. "Seriously Fulton, a few lessons from me and Tammy and we'll have you steady and weaving on the ice like a pro in no time."

"I think I'll take you up on that." Reed nodded, growing a small, thankful smile as Tommy grinned and walked away. Leaving Reed alone long enough to become aware that Adam was watching them.

The look he gave Adam in return was so intense that he shivered as he looked away. That was after all, the guy who saw him, McGill and Larson picking on District 5, picked two up at the same time and threw all three into the trash. That was probably the most humiliating moment of Adam's life. He smelled like the dump all the way home! He may have not been on this team much longer than Adam, but he still has a bit of history and protective urges with them. Adam was already branded a jerk through experience and Reed would probably happily throw him back into the nearest trashcan if he gave him even the slightest reason to.

The Duncans on the other hand provided Adam with a little more hope. He'd never done anything to them, if they hadn't joined the ducks before him, he'd have a clean slate. They were ignoring him because of the reputation he had with the others and were trusting their judgement. Being loyal to their friends and teammates. Where the Hawks had the motto 'it's not worth winning if you can't win big', Coach Bombay had made it clear that this team stood under the line of 'ducks fly together'. The Ducks were a family, especially the founding, District 5 members, and stood by each other as such. Still, without seeing what Adam was like before and never experiencing it, maybe he could get them to warm to him a little easier. It'd be nice if he could experience what it was like to have true friends.

That reminded him, he did have one other shot. Gathering his confidence, he stood up and wandered through the locker room until he spotted him. Number 96, Conway. Or Spazway, as a few of the other Ducks called him affectionately. He couldn't remember his first name, he was sure he heard it. He was pretty sure the coach's voice grew a little tender when he said it too, like Coach Riley's did whenever he spoke to Adam.

The only thing he'd successfully removed so far was his skates. Rather than changing or showering, he was talking animatedly with Germaine. The blonde boy was blushing quite a bit, but he had a small, goofy grin planted on his face.

"You really think she'll say yes?" Germaine asked hopefully, picking up and fiddling with his hat.

"In a heartbeat man. Trust me, she won't even think before she says yes." Conway grinned, patting his friend on the back. "Just buy some lilies and ask her out."

"Lilies?" Germaine asked, frowning a little. "Aren't roses usually used for this sort of thing. You know, representing romance and all that stuff?"

"Yeah, but Connie likes lilies. Go to the girl's preference.' Conway grinned.

"I'd love to, but...you know, not much money." Germaine shrugged, his grin growing sad.

That confused Adam a lot and only made him feel worse about how he'd treated these guys before. He knew their money was tight, but they didn't have enough for a few flowers? His Mom bought herself a new bouquet every over week. Didn't these guys get an allowance?

"No worries Guy, I'll help you scrounge up some money." Conway promised, not missing a beat. "Now go shower. You're walking Connie home and she won't thank you for the smell."

"Yeah, gotta make a good impression." Germaine nodded, smiling gratefully as he finished packing his pads and jersey and headed towards the shower. "Thanks Charlie."

"Anytime Lover Boy" Charlie grinned back, watching him walk away. Sighing contentedly, he waited until the blond was out of sight before setting to work on stripping off his stuff.

A small smile actually graced Adam's face as he watched him struggle with his jersey. This boy was an enigma. While the other Ducks were cold, most of them harsh, he actually had the guts to welcome Adam. He was a Hawk, he'd been mean to Charlie and his friends, more than once, but Charlie still just took one look at him as he entered the locker room and gave him the warmest, most friendly smile he had ever seen, held up his hand and welcomed him. Yeah, Jesse stopped him and he left with the rest of them, but unlike the other ducks, who either didn't look at him at all or glared, he offered Adam a look of sympathy. Then, though he didn't say anything, he made point of placing himself beside Adam through every drill they did.

It amazed Adam. After all, the last time they played against each other, Adam rammed him into the glass for no reason other than he tried to score. And it was a complete failure! It was just an act of brutality. And that was only one of the unnecessary things he had done. But still, Charlie forgave him and welcomed him. Furthermore, he actually looked really sad when Jesse butted in. Adam had never met anyone like that. His Dad would call it weakness. Adam thought the line 'wearing your heart on your sleeve' applied much more accurately. And he liked it.

He almost laughed as Charlie continued to struggle. His jersey was getting caught on something, he couldn't get it over his head properly, and he was getting a little irritated. Watching for a few more seconds, Adam made sure he had enough self control not to laugh before stepping forward. This might actually work to his advantage if he could succeed in not looking down on him. He wanted Conway to not just welcome or forgive him, but to actually like him. Helping with a wardrobe malfunction was a good way to start, right?

Actually having to bite down on his lip to stop himself from doing any more than grinning, Adam, placed his hands firmly on Charlie's sides, halting his squirming, before moving his hand around until he felt a bugle of fabric. His jersey had somehow managed to wedge itself into his pads on his back.

"Here, hold still." He said as calmly as he could, not quite succeeding in keeping his mirth out of his voice as he pulled the fabric out. After that, it was easy to pull it over Conway's head.

"Thanks." Charlie muttered, blushing embarrassedly, but still offering a smile. "That's the third time I've done that."

"Is that why they call you Spazway?" Adam smirked before realisation hit. That came out far too cocky. And that wasn't necessarily a name of endearment, especially if a Hawk said it. _Could that have come out any worse? Stop it you idiot, you're trying to befriend him, not make him think the others are right!_

However, his self directed scolding was put to rest as Charlie looked up at him and laughed. "One of many reasons. I'm sure you'll see them all by the time hockey season's over."

_Oh, thank God._ Adam sighed with relief, smiling back at the chipper Duck. He hadn't blown it. All the same though, he had to be more careful with what he said and how he said it. This wasn't Larson and McGill, this was Conway. Different mannerisms, teasing and taunting was only done jokingly, not cruelly, and soft spots he wasn't even likely to know about. If he wanted this to work, he had to tread carefully until he knew what he was doing and where to draw the line.

"So, aside from the cold shoulder..." Conway started, quickly turning apologetic as he unlatched his gear. "What did you think of practice?"

"It was nothing like I'm used to or expected." Adam answered, grateful for the change of subject. He doubted he screw this one up if he tried. "It was a lot more relaxed and...pretty fun. And, no offense, but are you sure you're the same people from District 5?" He added, albeit a little hesitantly, with small smile. He didn't think he'd crossed a line or anything, but if there was one thing that might mess this up, it was a reminder of their game against each other.

"We're a lot better now, aren't we? I even stay on my feet now." Conway grinned jokingly, instantly removing all the concern from his new teammate. In fact, he seemed pretty happy with the compliment.

"Much. You guys took quite a leap." Adam grinned back as Conway patted the bench next to him, gladly taking the offered seat. Across the room, Jesse, Peter and Karp glared at them as they left the room, but while Adam shrunk into his undershirt, Conway met them with a challenging look of his own before turning friendly eyes back to the Duck in Hawks' feathers. "How'd that happen anyway?"

"Coach took his job seriously." Conway answered, a look of fondness crossing his face. "When he stopped being a jerk and actually acted like a coach, well...before his change of heart, he only taught us how to cheat and before that, with our last 'coach', all he did was yell 'play better, move faster you bastards'! We were basically given sticks and skates and told to play, no one taught us how. No one taught us anything."

"That sucks." Adam responded in disbelief. So they had no funds, no padding and no one teaching them the first thing to do with hockey? It was amazing they knew how to skate and move a hockey stick at the same time! He couldn't imagine how horrible that had to be for them. If he was shoved in those kinds of conditions, he probably would have given up long ago. But then, they probably at least had a lot of fun messing around together. He hoped they had at least that.

"Yeah, it did. But no matter." Conway brushed it off, never letting his mood waver for even a second. "Coach got his act together and we've been learning fast ever since. He convinced the Duncans to join us too, which is great. They're figure skaters, I doubt even you could beat them at footwork. With them and Coach helping, a lot of us become pretty good skaters. Nothing on you though, of course."

"Give it time." Adam shrugged, his cheeks warming a little at the praise. The Hawks never complimented him. He was expected to be as good as he was and represented a pillar that they intended outdo. Only Riley and his Dad ever gave him genuine praise, but it definitely felt different coming from Conway. Biting his lip a little, wanting to return it with something of his own, he took a deep breath and said something he never thought he'd admit before today.

"Give yourself time. You've got more potential than you realise."

Conway was completely stunned at that. His eyes went wide and his body froze, just staring at the boy before him. Adam's breath hitched under his gaze, staring back unsurely, trying desperately not to squirm. Had he said something wrong? He didn't think so, he was being honest. He was hoping that It would make Conway a little more approving of him. Did he think Adam was messing with him or setting him up for a fall or something?

He'd needn't have worried though. It only lasted a moment before a big grin returned to the bright eyed Duck's face.

"Wow, you're really trying hard, aren't you?" He chuckled, playfully jabbing him in the shoulder. "Relax dude. You don't have to work nearly that excessively with me. Save it for the others. Just be yourself for me."

"I'm just being honest." He mumbled, his eyes trailing away, not sure what to make of this. He was trying too hard. Yeah, that was probably true. Conway was acting naturally, he probably made all his friends that way. He didn't have to impress anyone, be deemed worthy in their eyes. Adam had seen firsthand, Conway just had the ability to draw people him. But Adam had never had that kind of luck, only expectations he had to meet. Just being himself never seemed to be an option. As such, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. All he knew was that life sucked without friends and that he really wanted Conway to be one right now. "Let me prove it."

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" Well, that was definitely a step in the right direction. The friendly Spaz sounded a little excited.

"We have a game tomorrow, so would you be willing to meet up earlier and play some one on one with me at the pond? It'd be a good warm up and I'd be happy to teach you a couple of tricks. I think you'll learn them fast." The poor boy barely stopped to catch his breath through the whole speech and when did finally take a decent one, he held it, nervously waiting for a response. It only took a moment, fortunately for his lungs, for Conway to chuckle.

"No need to bribe and praise me, Banks. You wanna hang out, I'm in." Adam couldn't get over this boy! He couldn't figure him out! He was such a nice person, how is anyone that forgiving? It was one thing to be nice and welcoming in team matters, but to actually be happy to spend time with a former bully...this kid was either a saint or an idiot. Not that Adam was going to say that or care which one it was. He was far too grateful for that.

Conway just chuckled at the stunned, but happy smile pointed his way before getting to his feet and grabbing a towel and change of clothes out of his bag. "Come on Banks. It's just Guy and maybe Fulton in the showers right now, there's plenty of stalls free."

"Right." Nodding, he headed back to his own bag for his things. A smile was plastered in place the whole way. When he first walked into the rink, he expected to be a complete outcast. Yet here was one of the two Ducks who had the most reason to hate him, welcoming him with open arms. Adam would never be able to express just how grateful he was for that. "Let's go Conway."

He'd have to learn how. Conway could probably help with that.

"Oh, and Banks?" Conway called right before Adam made it to the showers' door. Curiously, Adam turned around only to blink as a smiling Conway offered him his hand once again. "The name is Charlie. And on behalf of the Ducks, I say welcome."

_Wow!_ That was all that would pass Adam's head at that. That was exactly what he said and did before Jesse interfered. Charlie was definitely an enigma. One that Adam was keen to figure out. And appreciate. This time, Adam quickly clasped hands before anyone could try to butt in.

"The name's Adam." He smiled right back. "And I think I'm going to like being here."


End file.
